parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sesame Street Muppets (The Muppets parody)
A parody of'' The Muppets (2011)'' by N/A. Cast *Gary - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Mary - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Walter - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Tour Guide - Woody (Toy Story) *Kermit the Frog - Bert (Sesame Street) *Miss Piggy - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Fozzie Bear - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Gonzo - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Rizzo the Rat - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Dr. Teeth - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Floyd Pepper - Grover (Sesame Street) *Janice - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Animal - Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Zoot - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Pepe the King Prawn - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rowlf - Count von Count (Sesame Street) *Camilla - Sofia the First (Sofia the First) *Sam Eagle - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss) *Scooter - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Statler and Waldorf - Uncle Traveling Matt and Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Crazy Harry - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Nicky (Avenue Q London circa 2009-2010) *Beaker - Rod (Avenue Q London circa 2009-2010) *The Swedish Chef - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Sweetums - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Thog - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Tex Richman - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Uncle Deadly - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Bobo the Bear - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Miss Piggy's Receptionist - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *TV Executive (FOX) - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *TV Executive (NBC) - Walter (The Muppets) *TV Executive (Univision) - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Veronica - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Junior CDE Executive - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Hobo Joe - Gordon (Sesame Street) *Hobo Muppets - Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, and Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) *Jack Black - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby Benson - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Wayne and Wanda - Princeton and Kate Monster (Avenue Q London circa 2009-2010) *Showgirls - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Fifi the Feather Duster (Beauty and the Beast), and Lucy (Avenue Q) *Dr. Strangepork and Link Hogthrob - Murray Monster (Sesame Street) and Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Beaureguard - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mahna Mahna - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *The Snowths - Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) *The Newsman - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) *Lew Zealand - Timon (The Lion King) *Marvin Suggs - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Beautiful Day Monster - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Lips - Zoot (The Muppets) *Afghan Hound - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Muppet Gary - Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Human Walter - Bob (Sesame Street) *Reporters - Kermit the Frog and The Newsman (The Muppets) *Nigel - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *The Orchestra - The Mickey Mouse Revue Orchestra (Old Disney Parks ''footage) *Whoopi Goldberg - Mrs. Puff (''SpongeBob SquarePants) *Selena Gomez - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Rico Rodriguez - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Neil Patrick Harris - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Quotes *'Frazzle/Animal: '''No drums! No drums! Squidward said no drums! * *'Announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Bert! *'Bert/Kermit:' It's the Muppet Telethon with our very special guest, Mr. Squidward Tentacles! YAAAAAY!!! *(Music starts playing) *'Girls:' (singing) ''It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the Muppets on The Muppet Show Tonight. *'Men: '(singing) It's time to put on make-up, it's time to dress up right. It's time to get things started. *'Gordon/Hobo Joe:' Why don't you get things started? *'Boober/Statler: '(speaking) I've always dreamed that we'd be back here. *'Uncle Traveling Matt/Waldorf:' Dreams? Those were nightmares! (Boober and Matt laugh) *'Bert/Kermit: '(singing) It's time to get things started ''(with the other characters) ''On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Muppetational, This is what we call The Sesame Street Muppet Show! ''(Ernie starts blowing his bugle making a Tarzan yell) (speaks) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Muppet Telethon! We have Muppets standing by to take your calls. * *'Ernie/Gonzo:''' Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for The Great Ernie's most amazing feat ever...headbowling. Gallery Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Gary 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Mary Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Walter Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as the Tour Guide Bert smile.png|Bert as Kermit the Frog Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.mp4 000080360.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Miss Piggy baby-bear-full.png|Baby Bear as Fozzie Bear ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Gonzo Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Rizzo the Rat The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Dr. Teeth Grover.png|Grover as Floyd Pepper Rosita.jpg|Rosita as Janice Frazzlecutout.png|Frazzle as Animal Telly.jpg|Telly Monster as Zoot Danny Cat.jpeg|Danny as Pepe the King Prawn Count von Count kneeling.png|Count von Count as Rowlf Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle as Scooter UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Uncle Traveling Matt as Statler Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle as Waldorf BrerFoxecstatic.jpg|Br'er Fox as Crazy Harry Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as The Swedish Chef Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Thog Oscar573a.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Uncle Deadly Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Bobo the Bear Jessie (Toy Story).png|Jessie as the FOX TV Executive Waltermuppet2014.png|Walter as the NBC TV Executive Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as the Univision TV Executive Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Veronica Gonzo.png|Gonzo as the Junior CDE Executive Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Jack Black Bean_Bunny.jpg|Bean Bunny as Hobo Muppet #1 Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Hobo Muppet #2 Pepe.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn as Hobo Muppet #3 Fifidisney.jpg|Fifi the Feather Duster as Showgirl #2 Murray.jpg|Murray Monster as Dr. Julius Strangepork Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Link Hogthrob Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Beaureguard Tumblr_mkhlfapd1Z1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Mahna Mahna Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Snowth #1 Wardrobe_KHII.png|Wardrobe as Snowth #2 Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Lew Zealand Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Marvin Suggs Brer_Bear_Disney_screenshot.png|Br'er Bear as Beautiful Day Monster Zootplayingdown.png|Zoot as Lips Mrs__Puff_Appearence.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Whoopi Goldberg Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Selena Gomez Dash.jpg|Dash Parr as Rico Rodriguez Buzz Lightyear toy story.png|Buzz Lightyear as Neil Patrick Harris Category:The Muppets Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppets